


Quirofilia

by flax_wench



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, just a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench
Summary: Frank has a thing for Gerard's hands.





	Quirofilia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LilaHurley for this idea and letting me run with it. ilysm. Any mistakes are my own!

Frank didn’t know exactly how it had started. Honestly, he hadn’t given it much thought, it was just something that he did, another weird quirk in his friendship with Gerard. Everyone knew they were close, closer than most guys, more comfortable with showing physical affection than other guys were; but that was just _them_. Constant contact was normal.

He sat with Gerard on one of the plush couches that lined the walls of the lounge in the back of the tour bus, their hands laced together as Frank cuddled up against Gerard’s chest. Ray and Bob were there too, though there was a significant amount of room between the two of them; they just couldn’t appreciate cuddling the way Frank did. And so what if he never asked any of the other guys to cuddle? Gerard was just exceedingly comfortable.

Gerard yawned lazily beneath him, squeezing Frank’s hand gently. Frank squeezed back, feeling the bond he had with his best friend buzz with warmth. He looked down at their entwined fingers, and stroked his thumb mindlessly across the smooth expanse of Gerard’s skin. He wasn’t sure how the dude managed to keep his skin so soft, but whatever he was using worked like a charm; he just couldn’t stop _touching_. Gerard placed his chin atop Frank’s head, and apparently that was the final straw for Bob.

“Will you guys just make out already?” he drawled, eyes never leaving the television in the lounge.

“They already did on stage,” Ray piped up before sipping from his steaming mug of tea. He gave Frank a knowing look over the rim of his mug.

Frank rolled his eyes. “If you guys can’t handle our bromance, maybe you should form your own band.”

“Original member, Frank,” Ray pointed to himself. “If anyone should be forming his own band, it’s you.”

“Technically, isn’t Gerard the only original member?” Frank looked up at Gerard, who was looking down at him with a smirk, his white hair illuminated by the light from the television. “You gonna kick me out, Gee? Who will you cuddle with?”

Gerard ruffled his hair and pulled him closer. “Nobody’s getting kicked out. Bob will just have to deal with the cuddling. I don’t think that’s too much to ask?”

“Okay, the cuddling isn’t too bad I guess, but now with the hand holding?” Gerard looked down at where Frank was still gently running his thumb along the top of his hand. “It’s just a little weird. All I’m saying.”

“Yeah, well,” Gerard shifted on the couch, trying not to feel self conscious, failing miserably. “Get your own cuddle buddy, Bryar.”

Rolling his eyes, Bob returned his attention to the television. Gerard, however, was lost in the feeling of Frank’s skin against his own. Sure, they had cuddled a lot, made out on stage, groped each other, the usual; but there was something so innocent and sweet about what Frank was doing now. His gentle touches mesmerized him, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the young man in his lap. There was something so soft and beautiful about Frank, and sure, he’d always known that. He wasn’t blind or stupid, anyone with a working pair of eyes could see the rhythm guitarist was handsome. But in that moment, as Frank’s fingers went from caressing the top of his hand to stroking the length of his fingers, he knew that something between them was shifting.

*

Of course he’d gone and sliced open his thumb on his guitar string. He was klutzy as fuck, there was no doubt about it, but the zing of pain that ran from the cut on the pad of his finger up through his hand reminded him that he was also careless. He hissed in pain as he squeezed the blood from his finger while the cool water from the sink ran soothingly over his hand. A knock on the bathroom door made him jump.

“Yeah?”

Gerard stuck his head in the small cubicle. “You okay?” His white hair was sweat slick and plastered to his head, his skin flushed and shining. Frank looked away, back down at his bleeding finger, distracting himself.

“It’s not so bad,” he shrugged, sticking his hand back under the water. “Stings like a bitch, though.”

Shoving his way into the tiny bathroom, Gerard grabbed the bottle of soap and Frank’s hand. “Clean it, idiot. Can’t have you getting an infection, your immune system is shitty enough as it is.” He grinned at his friend as he pumped a dollop of the cleanser onto his finger, holding firmly as Frank tried to retract his hand from the stinging that the soap caused. “Don’t be such a baby.” Gerard slid the soap over Frank’s finger until he formed a nice lather, then helped him rinse it off and patted it dry.

“You should be a doctor,” Frank mocked, smirking up at him. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Lose your fingers, evidently.” He pulled the digit up to his lips, planting a gossamer kiss to the freshly cleaned wound. “All better.”

Frank laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand in a gesture of thanks. Much to Gerard’s surprise, he returned the favor, bringing Gerard’s hand to his lips and placing a light kiss to his knuckles. Gerard giggled at the gesture, letting Frank open up his hand to study it. His eyes were alight with curiosity, roaming over every inch of skin, tracing the lines of his palm and the veins that ran down his wrist. A shiver ran through him as Frank touched the sensitive skin so gently, his index finger lightly mapping along the thin skin. He stole a glance at Frank, and he was deep in concentration, bottom lip between his teeth as he furrowed his brow. Gerard was almost afraid to move, though he felt like a fool with this hand suspended in midair.

Slowly, as if testing what he could get away with, Frank placed a kiss on the pad of Gerard’s index finger, mirroring Gerard’s earlier actions. His breath caught in his chest as Frank’s eyes opened to meet his own, pupils blown wide. Gerard could feel the soft puffs of breath against his fingertips, and he was beyond confused and suddenly _very_ turned on.

“Frank,” he gulped, but he clamped his mouth shut when Frank kissed the pad of his finger again, doe eyes never wavering. _What the fuck was happening?_

Tentatively, Frank’s tongue darted out just the tiniest bit, licking the soft skin gently. He wasn’t able to gauge Gerard’s reaction, but he certainly wasn’t upset by this sudden turn of events, and all Frank could do was continue. Feeling emboldened by the smoldering look in Gerard’s eyes, when he laid another kiss Gerard’s finger, he sucked the tip between his lips.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Gerard gasped, wanting to shove his fingers deep into Frank’s hot mouth and make him suck on them until he gagged. Frank let out an appreciative mewl against the fleshy extremity against his lips, and Gerard pulled back quickly as though he were burned.

“I’m sorry,” Frank pleaded instantly, so scared he’d upset his friend, that he’d crossed a line. “I don’t know what-”

“Shh,” Gerard assured him, placing his thumb along Frank’s plush bottom lip while he cradled the young man’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry.” He slowly pushed his thumb into Frank’s mouth, smearing saliva along his lips. “Be a good boy and suck.”

Doing as he was told, Frank took Gerard’s thumb into his mouth up to the first knuckle. He moaned around the appendage, his hands clasping down hard around Gerard’s wrist, holding him in place. Their eyes met in a heated gaze as Gerard began to push his finger further into Frank’s mouth. But much to their surprise, the handle on the door began to rattle, and Gerard was pulling away from Frank just in time as the door swung open and Mikey looked at the pair of them from the doorway.

“I was just, uh,” Gerard mumbled, all of his earlier confidence folding like a house of cards, “just… Frank hurt his hand-” “Yep!” Frank held his finger up rather enthusiastically, showing off his cut. “Just cleaning this thing off. Gerard helped.” They were trying so desperately to play it cool, but they knew Mikey saw through their act with ease. Gerard could never really lie to his brother anyway.

Mikey turned his gaze upon his older brother. “You had to help Frank clean a paper cut.”

“It wasn’t a papercut, jerk,” Frank defended himself, feeling rather insulted. “Cut myself on my string tonight. Your brother’s just a stand up dude and was concerned about me.” Frank shoved his way past the brothers and out of the exceedingly cramped bathroom, and Gerard felt himself deflate as he watched Frank go.

He and Mikey stood in silence for a moment, holding their conversation with a series of glances. Mikey shrugged, putting his hand on Gerard’s shoulder and steering him out of the bathroom.

“Maybe next time, Gee.”

Gerard whined, head tilting back dramatically as he exited the bathroom. If only he’d locked the _fucking door._

*

They’d been avoiding each other.

It wasn’t intentional, per se; mostly a defense mechanism, a way to control themselves. They had absolutely no time alone, being on tour and all, so there was this unspoken agreement between them to cool it for now. No cuddling, no hand holding, no stage antics; the only moments they were able to share were numerous stolen glances. Shy smiles eventually gave way to suggestive looks, bedroom eyes and bitten lips, brushing against each other when it wasn’t necessary. They were growing desperate, and although it went unspoken, each man was _living_ for the next hotel night.

And mercifully, hotel night was finally upon them. Gerard felt his body practically buzzing with anticipation as they performed, adrenaline pumping through his veins; whether from the high of being on stage or the prospect of being alone with Frank, he couldn’t say. All he knew was that he felt unstoppable, powerful, and god _fucking_ dammit, he was hard as a rock in his pants.

Watching Frank perform was absolute torture; pure, sweet, torture. His passion and love for music had always been evident, but on nights like this his sexuality was also on full display. On his knees, guitar angled between his legs, he played like a man possessed as his mouth hung open and his eyes were closed, his face a study in ecstasy. Gerard longed to grab hold of Frank’s hair and yank his head back while he shoved his cock in that pretty little mouth. _Fuck._

When Frank got up from his knees (much to Gerard’s chagrin), Gerard sauntered over, grabbing Frank by the chin and running his thumb over that lush bottom lip. He pulled at it gently, knowing having his hands on Frank drove the young man crazy. Their eyes met as Gerard continued with the song, eyes hungry and predatory. He leaned in as he finished the chorus, pulling the mic away from his lips.

“Tonight,” he professed in Frank’s ear, hoping the guitarist could hear him over the loud music. Frank just smiled, giving a fleeting nod.

Gerard couldn’t help but smirk. Yes, tonight was going to be quite special.

*

It was half past 11 when Gerard finally had enough.

They’d gotten to the hotel nearly two hours ago, Frank giving him a shy, knowing glance as they parted ways in the elevator. Gerard had managed to slip his room number in the back pocket of Frank’s jeans, feeling the swell of his ass beneath his fingers, giving a playful squeeze to the firm flesh. Frank had simply giggled, and Gerard knew they would be in for a long night; that is, if Frank had actually showed up.

Gerard felt his anger and impatience flare when he texted Bryan, demanding to know Frank’s room number. There was no way he was still getting ready. They’d eaten at the venue and a shower doesn’t take two hours. What the fuck was he up to?

_frank’s in 1725_ , his phone buzzed at him. He shot Bryan a quick _thanks_ before shoving the phone in his back pocket and heading for the elevators.

He stalked down the hall of floor 17 like a man on a mission, frustration rolling off of him in waves as he searched for Frank’s room. When he eventually tracked it down, he stood for a moment in front of the door, breathing steadily. He could hear Frank’s laughter through the door on over the television; what exactly was he up to? He pulled out his phone again and sent Frank a text.

_where are you_

He made sure to put it on silent so Frank wouldn’t know he was standing outside his door like some sort of creep. The phone vibrated in his hand. _my room._

“Yeah, no shit,” Gerard mumbled to himself as he responded, _thought we were going to meet up_.

_not feeling so good. maybe next hotel night, yeah?_

Frank was a truly terrible liar. After dancing around each other for ages, the sexual tension thick enough to cut with a knife, he decides to play hard to get on the one night they finally have to themselves. What was his game, here? Why do this to begin with? Gerard felt himself becoming even angrier as he continued to stare at the text, eventually turning his phone off entirely, pounding on the door with his fist. No surprise, Frank didn’t answer. So Gerard continued to hammer his fist against the door, hoping the younger man would become embarrassed by all the noise and eventually open up.

“Goddammit, what the fuck do-” Frank stopped talking entirely as he looked up at Gerard. His eyes were wide and doe-like, as if he’d been caught in the act. It wasn’t far off the mark, actually.

“Hey there, Frankie,” Gerard smiled as he pushed past him, eyes scanning the hotel room. “I’m so sorry you’re not feeling well! Thought I’d come in and check on ya.”

Frank swallowed heavily, closing the door with a soft click. “Uh, thanks.” He folded his arms across his chest, looking extremely uncomfortable at being caught in his lie. “Listen, Gee-”

“For someone who’s not feeling so great,” Gerard took a step towards him, crowding Frank’s space, “you sure do look pretty good.” He grabbed Frank by his jaw, turning his pretty face back and forth, their eye contact never wavering. “If I didn’t know better… I’d say you’ve been lying to me.” His thumb brushed over Frank’s bottom lip, making him shiver. “But you wouldn’t lie to me, would you? Would you, Frankie?”

Groaning audibly, Frank pressed their bodies together, his hard length flush against Gerard’s hip. It only served to make Gerard chuckle as he pushed his thumb passed Frank’s parted lips. He sucked eagerly on the digit, nibbling gently on the pad.

“You like this, don’t you? Like it when I touch you, when I put my fingers in your mouth.” Swiftly pulling out his thumb, he replaced it with his index and middle finger, causing Frank to gag slightly. “You’re such a slut, Frankie, you know that, don’t you? Up there on stage, rolling around, practically fucking your guitar, mouth hanging open just begging to suck a cock.” He worked his fingers in and out, relishing in the feel of Frank’s tongue and lips against his skin. “Take your pants off.”

Never letting the fingers slip from his mouth, Frank sprang into action, removing his sweats quickly. Gerard was pleased to see he had forgone underwear, and was naked from the waist down. His cock stood at attention, so pretty and flushed, a bead of precum gathered at the head. He smiled to himself at the sight before removing his fingers from Frank’s mouth; they were dripping with saliva.

“Bed, on your knees. Present yourself,” he demanded, and Frank listened, nodding enthusiastically as he scrambled for the bed. Gerard didn’t bother to stifle his groan as he watched Frank shuffle on the bed, removing his shirt before he bent over completely, his ass spread and on display all for him. “Perfect, Frankie, you’re so beautiful. Gonna finger you now baby, just like this. Do you have lube in case we need it?”

Frank nodded. “In my backpack.” He looked up briefly, cocking his head to the corner of the room. “Front pocket. Condoms, too.”

Gerard wasn’t stupid, he knew spit wasn’t going to cut it. He was immensely grateful that Frank was prepared because he _really_ didn’t feel like going back to his room for supplies. “Good boy,” he cooed, using his free hand to massage Frank’s left cheek as he came up behind him. “You let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

“I will,” Frank gulped. “I promise, please just… _please Gee,_ come on.”

Chuckling, Gerard took pity on the man beneath him, and pressed his index finger to Frank’s hole. Circling it gently, teasing the man beneath him, he leaned over Frank’s naked back, relishing in the way Frank shivered. He nipped along the curve of his shoulder, tempted to leave a mark.

“Perhaps I should just tease you,” Gerard mused, adding gentle pressure to Frank’s opening. “After all, you did lie to me.” Pushing harder, the tip of his finger slid inside, making Frank gasp in pleasure.

“I’m sorry!” Frank choked out, breathless with anticipation. “I just… you’re so hot when you’re angry, Gee, just wanted to piss you off a little.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the admission, a bit flattered and baffled at the same time. “So you wanted angry sex, is that it?” He slid his index finger in to the hilt, gently thrusting while Frank sighed, clearly pleased at being filled even just the tiniest bit. Pulling out to the first knuckle, Gerard added a second finger more forcefully, shoving inside and past the tight ring of muscle, not giving Frank a chance to adjust before he began to thrust.

Frank was moaning wantonly despite the lack of lubricant, the sting making his toes curl. He pushed his hips back to meet Gerard’s thrusts, two fingers not nearly enough to satisfy him.

“Come on Gee, I need more than that,” he growled, knowing how to push all of Gerard’s buttons. Sure enough, he removed both fingers and gave a painful smack to Frank’s right ass cheek, causing a yelp to escape him.

Gerard left the bed wordlessly, grabbing the supplies from Frank’s backpack. When he returned, his expression was stoic, his eyes cold and concentrating, as he undid his belt and freed his straining cock from his jeans. Frank couldn’t help but stare, transfixed as Gerard ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled the latex smoothly down his shaft, then spreading a generous amount of lube over his length. Catching Frank’s eye, he smirked as he shuffled forward.

“Head down.” Frank complied, resting his head on his arms that were folded in front of him. He arched his back as well, and Gerard gave an appreciative hum. “I’m going to fuck you now, Frank, and you’re going to be a good boy and take it. But…” his voice was softer as he rubbed his palms over Frank’s hips. “Tell me if I’m hurting you. Okay?”

Frank nodded. “Okay. I promise.”

Taking his cock in his hand, Gerard pushed against Frank’s hole, forcing his way past the initial resistance. Frank whimpered at the intrusion, a mixture of pleasure and pain playing at the edges of his mind. He didn’t protest, no, he wouldn’t _dream_ of it, not when he finally had Gerard exactly where he wanted him. His cock was hard and thick and _perfect_ , slowly filling him as he finally thrust in completely, and Frank was finding it hard to breathe.

“Fuck, Gerard,” he panted, hands twisting in the sheets beneath him, “god, that’s incredible, holy _fuck._ ”

“Quiet,” Gerard growled, pulling Frank up by the hair and shoving his fingers back inside his mouth. “Not another word out of you, got it?” Frank whimpered again as he nodded, his dick leaking heavily between his legs. Gerard gave a sharp, hard thrust inside him, groaning as Frank clenched around his dick. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

He set a punishing rhythm, using Frank’s short hair as leverage while he pounded into him. If it hadn’t been for the fingers in his mouth, Frank would’ve been screaming, but Gerard kept pushing them in deeper and pulling them out right as he was about to gag. Spit began to roll down his lips and chin, his scalp was stinging and his ass was on fire, but he loved every second of it. He moaned around Gerard’s fingers, trying his best to suck on them.

“That’s a good boy, Frankie,” he praised, his rhythm slowing down. His cock slowly dragged out of Frank’s hole before he thrust back in leisurely, clearly in no hurry to get either of them off. “Fuck, you feel so good baby. Taking me so well, like a fuckin’ champ. Bet you love having my cock up your ass, don’t you?”

Frank nodded with enthusiasm, pushing back to meet Gerard’s hips, silently begging for more. He gently bit down on the fingers in his mouth, urging Gerard to continue, and the older man obliged. His rhythm was steady, just slow enough to drive Frank crazy, yet hard enough to hit his prostate with each thrust. Eyes rolling back in his head, he moaned loudly around Gerard’s fingers. He heard Gerard laugh behind him, softly, just the barest hint of affection in the sound; Frank smiled around the fingers in his mouth, and then they were suddenly removed.

Gerard smeared the warm saliva over Frank’s lips and cheeks, making him an even bigger mess than he already was. “Fuck, you’re fuckin’ filthy, you know that?” His hips began to speed up, his cock hitting Frank’s prostate with such force that he began to see stars. “Filthy little slut, Frankie, that’s what you are,” he growled into Frank’s ear, fucking into him with abandon as Frank could only scream beneath him, his body tight as a bowstring, ready to snap. “You gonna cum for me, Frankie? Already? God, you really are a whore, aren’t you?”

He couldn’t tell you how long he lasted after that; a few minutes, maybe. Perhaps that was being too generous. With Gerard’s heavy cock hitting and dragging over his prostate while he called him such degrading and obscene names, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He’d been needy for this for weeks now, his body thrumming with anticipation anytime Gerard was near him, and the raw sexuality and dominance he exuded over Frank in that moment made his body snap and finally give in. He came with what should have been an incredibly embarrassing shout, his dick completely untouched as Gerard only continued to pound into him, showing him no mercy.

“Oh _god, Gerard, holy fucking shit,_ ” he was a babbling mess, the aftershocks and oversensitivity making his body shake. Part of him wanted Gerard to stop, but he also wanted _more_. “Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck, Jesus Christ!”

“Got a mouth on ya, Frankie,” Gerard smirked, pulling out suddenly and rolling Frank onto his back. He was amused by Frank’s protests. “Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get my cock again later.” He straddled Frank’s chest and shuffled up his torso towards his face. “Open up, slut.”

Like the good boy he was, Frank opened his mouth wide, his tongue sticking out. Gerard pulled the condom off his dick and chucked it in the wastebasket across the room. Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he poured a thin layer over his dick before he began to jerk himself off in earnest. Frank tried to shuffle closer, but Gerard pinned him down with his free hand.

“Patience, baby. I’m almost there,” he whispered, jacking himself quickly.

Frank kept his mouth open obediently as he felt the hand that pinned him shift and close around his throat, not completely choking him, but cutting off just enough air to heighten his senses. His eyes began to water and he whimpered pathetically when he saw the look of desire that flashed across Gerard’s face. A groan slipped from Gerard’s slack mouth at the sight of Frank, filthy and flushed, blissed out and waiting to swallow his cum. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever seen, and his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut.

He nearly doubled over from the force of it, his cum hitting the corner of Frank’s lips and cheek. Sticking his tongue out further, Frank whimpered as he felt and tasted Gerard’s cum on his lips and tongue, some of it missing and hitting his lips and chin instead. Moaning and praising Frank, Gerard removed the hand from his throat allowing him to fully breathe again. Swallowing the cum in his mouth, Frank hummed in approval.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s so hot,” Gerard was babbling, gathering up the rest of his cum against his thumb, pushing it gently past Frank’s lips. He took it eagerly, sucking and licking as his eyes caught Gerard’s. They simply stared at one another for a long moment, and eventually Gerard pulled away, laying beside Frank on the bed.

Reality began to settle in, and it hit Frank that he’d just fucked his best friend and the frontman of his band. He knew he should feel guilty, maybe even a little ashamed, but he couldn’t find it within himself to give a shit. Hell, he was mentally planning for them to do it _again_.

“That was, uh…” he tried to find the words, but he was at a bit of a loss. “That was…”

“Awesome,” Gerard smirked, taking Frank’s hand and planting sweet kisses along his tattooed knuckles. “Why did we wait so fuckin’ long to do that?”

“Because we’re idiots, that’s why,” Frank smiled as he laid his head on Gerard’s chest, just now noticing he was still clothed. “Next time, these are coming off.”

“Oh, next time?” Gerard’s smile was so genuine and surprised that Frank couldn’t help but giggle.

“Yeah… yeah, next time, Gee.” He shifted up Gerard’s body and brought their lips together, finally kissing him properly; not on stage, not as friends, but as more. “Tomorrow morning, maybe?”

Gerard snorted. “If I ever wake up, sure. You wore me out, Frankie.” He yawned for emphasis, stretching awkwardly with Frank in his arms. He eventually shucked his jeans and brought the sheets over them, holding Frank closely. “Can’t believe this all started because we held hands one night.”

Frank shrugged before he snuggled in closer with a yawn. “You’ve got nice hands, Gee. Kinda like ‘em.”

“Just my hands?” He pouted down at Frank, who could only laugh in response, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“All of you, Gee. I like all of you.”

Gerard pulled him in even closer, their bodies flush as he kissed him swiftly and deeply. The younger man shuddered in his arms, and he relished in the feel of Frank’s naked skin beneath his fingers. He wanted him every morning and every night, for as long as Frank would have him. But he knew it was a little early for such a declaration, so he decided to keep it simple.

“I like all of you, too, Frankie.” He smiled at Frank in the darkness, pleased to see the smile was returned. “ _A lot._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything and this took ages to write for some reason. But I think it turned out alright? Let me know what you think!


End file.
